


School

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- A Credence x Pure blood! Reader where their child is going to Hogwarts? Family fluff with Newt, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob too? Just a happy family please.





	School

Queenie, Tina and Jacob had arrived at the house a few days ago, they visited you, Credence, [Y/S/N] and Newt often and the three of you had often visited them, [Y/S/N] loved Jacob’s bakery which is mainly because Jacob spoils him a lot when you go to visit. As soon as everyone arrived you and Newt had talked them about Hogwarts and the houses, Queenie and Tina had compared them to the houses at the wizarding school in the US.

They had all joined you while you went shopping for all of the things that he would need, Tina had taken him to a book shop so that she could help him get the books he needed, Queenie had taken him to find some clothes, Newt and Jacob had taken him to find an owl, Newt had even tried to convince you to let them get him another pet as a gift. You and Credence however had taken him to get his wand, a very special moment for the three of you and by the end of the shopping spree he had everything he will need for his first day of school.

All of them had also insisted on joining the three of you to see him off. Neither you nor Credence had a reason why they couldn’t and you loved how involved they are, it made the small group of people feel like a loving family and you knew that if he needs someone, there’s always someone there for him.

So here you were stood with Credence, Newt, Queenie, Tina and Jacob on the platform with your son stood in front of you with his things packed and at the ready to start his first day at Hogwarts. He was nervous about going there, about his first day and you couldn’t blame him, the first time you went to Hogwarts you felt as if you were going to be sick, but it was also the place that you had met your best-friend. [Y/S/N] had tried to ask his father about Hogwarts, only to find out that he didn’t go and didn’t even go to the one in his home country either.

He hadn’t asked why, but Credence had told him to ask you and his uncle Newt about it, you could tell that he was thankful he didn’t have to have an awkward conversation with his son.

“I can’t he’s already going to school!” Queenie squealed out, one hand wrapped around her sisters arm and the other around Jacobs arm as she jumped up and down excitedly, you let out a small laugh as you gently brushed some of your son’s dark hair out of his face, he got it from his father, however he had your eye colour and oddly enough a smile that seemed to replicate Newts, if you were being honest you could see a lot of the family in him and all of his qualities made you love him even more, if that was at all possible.

Your son groaned, looking at you and then his father and then to his aunts and uncles stood to the left of you, so that they could let everyone go, the train to Hogwarts wasn’t leaving yet, you had gotten there early so that he some time to prepare himself, “do I have to go?” He asked you and Credence, his eyes darting from his uncles and aunts to you, his parents, in hopes that you would delay it for a while longer.

“Of course you have to go” Credence replied with a smile on his face, he didn’t want his son to some how end up like him, it wasn’t pleasant, “but, I don’t want to leave” he whined, moving over to both of you, luckily the trolley that his things on had Jacob keeping a very watchful eye on it so that no one took it or even done anything to his belongings. “I know” you sighed out, carefully wrapping your arms around him as he hugged you tightly, “I didn’t want to go either my first time” you admitted, you hated to admit that you were scared of leaving your parents to pretty much move into a castle with stairs that changed constantly.

“Me and Queenie cried when we first started at school” Tina spoke up, the slightest trace of a smile on her lips as she talked to him, Queenie however let out a content sigh, almost as if she was thinking about the very first day she was leaving for school. “It’s not as bad as it seems” Newt and Jacob offered in reassurance, even though Jacob didn’t go to a school for magic but a normal muggle/no-maj schools were just as bad when it came to leaving.

“We’ll send you letters all the time, we promise” you and Credence said at the same time, Credence had carefully wrapped an arm around your shoulders as he looked down at his son, who was peering up through his eye lashes at you both, a pout on his face. “But what if I don’t fit in?” He asked with a small huff, you looked over to your best-friend Newt and smiled. “Then you’ll find someone else who doesn’t fit in and they’ll turn out to be the best-friend that you could ever ask for.” Newt answered, you had figured he would say something like that, Newt and you didn’t exactly fit in anywhere really.

He loved magical creatures and you loved divination’s, it was quite the odd friendship that formed between the two of you. “What if I miss you? All of you?” This time it was Credence’s turn to talk to him, knowing how it felt to be left alone and wanting to be with family, however in his case it wasn’t being in someone else’s family. “You’ll come back for the holidays. We’ll visit you when we can and we’ll always and I mean always send you letters” You smiled as you let go of your son, dropping your arms back to your side, all he had done was leaned up quickly and pressed a kiss to your cheek.

Stepping away from you he quickly hugged his father, the whistle had went off indicating that it was very nearly time to go. After a long hug with his father he turned to his uncles, Newt and Jacob, hugging them tightly as well, tears had started to swell in your eyes as you watched your little boy start at the school you had went to, oh how you hoped that he would end up in your house. Jacob, who’s eyes had started to water, held him tightly, patting his head with his hand carefully, he hadn’t told [Y/S/N] this but he had packed a box of pastries away in his things, everyone knew that he would love it and would if he’s feeling down about missing his family feel a lot better.

Newt smiled and hugged him carefully, he had nothing to say, he was also feeling as if he too was going to start crying like Jacob, however holding any tears that threatened to fall back, the best he could at least, he did sniff a little as he let him go.

The next two people to get hugged tight were his aunts, Tina was first who hugged him back just as tightly “good luck. You’re going to do so well and we’re all so proud of you” she whispered to him, dropping her arms to her side, he smiled at her, looking as if he was a little more confident. Queenie giggled as he hugged her too, “you’ll do amazing” she told him, encouraging him.

He stepped away from his aunt, letting out a heavy as he looked the group of adults over, they all seemed really emotional, you and his father more so. He grabbed his things and went over to the open door of the cart, he got up on the steps and hesitate for a moment before he walked to the first compartment and got himself sorted out before he opened the window and looked out at you cuddled into Credence’s side.

“Thank you for coming with me. And I love you all” he called out to the small crowd of family stood, it made him happy that everyone he cares for was there for him and he was hoping he could make them proud. “We know” you an Credence called out happily, the others giving a little wave as the train started to move out of the station.


End file.
